Dethgov
"Dethgov" is the tenth episode of the second season of Metalocalypse, thirtieth overall. It aired on June 8, 2008 on Adult Swim. Synopsis Nathan gets elected governor of Florida against his wishes, but he embraces the idea when he learns he can be a corrupt politician, giving advantages to his friends and lining his own pockets. Plot The episode begins with a childhood flashback where a young Nathan Explosion is elected class president in the second grade by his teacher, who requests that he make some comments about getting the position. However Nathan remains completely silent, even as a police chase gone awry kills the teacher and many of Nathan's classmates, coincidentally leaving him the only survivor. The democratic process In the present, an adult Nathan watches the news channel with Skwisgaar, Toki, Murderface, and Pickles in Mordhaus as he eats a bag of potato chips. On the news the Governor of Florida Kip Slaughter gives out a public speech about refusing to hold a holiday in honor of Nathan and calls him a "disgrace" to the state of Florida, which immediately earns the ire of the audience, whom many attendees are Dethklok fans, and one of them throws a bottle at the Governor's head. Pickles tells Nathan that the audience is going to murder the Governor for his comments about him, and Skwisgaar answers for him, coldly saying that it's good. The only thing that Nathan says is that he loves potato chips (and eats a bagful of it), when Ofdensen comes in and tells Nathan that he is needed to say a response to the Governor having his head chopped off and his body paraded through the streets. Nathan angrily points out that he is busy eating potato chips, but Ofdensen insists that the response will "take a second" and he reluctantly agrees to it. On the news, admist crowds of paparazzi, Nathan is at first clueless on what to say and turns to Ofdensen for help, but then remembers that the Governor made bad comments about him and says "F**k him". Meanwhile, the reporter broadcasts the information on the news that the number of riots in Florida have increased and that many people are demanding that Nathan be made the new Governor of Florida. Meanwhile, on the Dethbus, Nathan, who is still eating potato chips, is told that the Governor is brutally murdered for making rude remarks about him. He tells Ofdensen that he didn't order Dethklok's fans to kill the Governor and comments that the fans are "crazy". Pickles adds "and loyal" and Murderface and Toki ask about when the last time the fans have taken them into consideration. Ofdensen asks if everyone feels bad about seeing the Governor being ripped apart. Skwisgaar replies no; however he and Toki say that it is bad to play in Florida because it is harder to perform in humid weather and their hands get sweaty. Ofdensen asks if they have any concerns about Florida being thrown into a state of anarchy now that they have no governor, and the members respond with cold indifference. Just then the news announce that Nathan is voted the new Governor of Florida in a lanslide election, which he is indifferent to. Elsewhere the members of the Tribunal find out about Nathan being elected Governor and are alarmed by this. Senator Stampingston declares Purple Alert, but the others don't seem to be moved by this at all. Governor Nathan As the Dethbus arrives in Florida between a cheering crowd and the Governor's house, Nathan is repulsed by the concept of being Governor over a population that contains rabid Dethklok fans, but Ofdensen warns him that if he refuses the position something far worse might happen. Toki sees this as a very good accomplishment and congratulates Nathan on being made governor, but ends up being chastised on the fact that being a governor is lame because he has to spend time filing paperwork and wear suits and ties every day. Skwisgaar calls Toki stupid, but Toki defends his position and says that being Governor is "cool" because he gets to help people and make things better for them instead of complaining about the problems. Murderface and Pickles both protest that complaining is cool, but Ofdensen says that being a governor has advantages. Nathan asks if it is possible that he could put all his friends in charge while he'll go raping, pillaging stuff, destroying the economy, filling his pockets with money, and go mad with power, and Ofdensen says that it is possible causing Nathan's bandmates to volunteer: Murderface wants to be in charge of the National Guard and wants a secretary; Toki wants to help people solve their problems; while Pickles wants to be the ambassador of China. Skwisgaar decides not to be involved with politics, but is persuaded in being so by Pickles when told that Florida has the highest population of old ladies. At a public speech convention, Nathan swears the oath of being made Governor, much to the intense delight of thousands of fans. With that, the official seal on the flag of Florida has changed into an image of Florida looking like a fire arm (which pretty much gives the whole population the right to own a firearm and shoot with it); the road signs and even the police cars are given Dethklok-inspired makeovers, making them look very brutal; Toki vowing to help Florida's population, after he gets his office in order (which is the arrangement of a simple desk ornament); news of Murderface calling the National Guard of Florida just to "blow crap up"; Pickles being made the new ambassador for China (showing visiting Chinese diplomats how things work in America "his" way); and Skwisgaar being given his old ladies. Scrambles the Death Dealer At another public speech, Nathan promises that every person in Florida is going to be made wealthy, so the Klokateers throw money at an adoring crowd from a passing limousine (but the money turns out to be worthless). Then Nathan declares that "working sucks", causing millions to lose their jobs, and the crime rate to go extremely high - up to 20,000 percent, which is outrageous. Meanwhile, Toki is having problems getting his desk ornament in the right place and orders his assistant to jump out the office window and get him a paperclip, when Nathan comes in and reminds Toki about his boner showing. Elsewhere the state of Florida is thrown into a far worse state than before, with alligator attacks rising, police leaving because of the high crime rates, and the increasing numbers of dead people in the morgue. Even the mansion that belonged to the former governor is in a state of disarray. Later during a Florida storm, Nathan is told by his bandmates, minus Murderface, that Florida is in anarchy because all the police officers have left the state (admist a shower of bullets that kills a Chinese diplomat). Even Nathan is aware that Florida is in very bad shape, but he has difficulties saying this and resorts to eating potato chips again once he notices a bag on his desk. The band members of Dethklok later get together to perform for a benefit concert for the people of Florida and despite the disasters, thousands attend the concert and all goes well until a storm causes a blackout with lightning. The band members find out from the Weather Bureau that a large hurricane is headed for Florida, and orders the people working there to destroy it only to be told that hurricanes cannot be destroyed, nor knocked off course when Nathan tells them to. Nathan gets frustrated and says they've tried everything but Murderface tells him that they haven't tried everything, causing dead silence, so he says "not literally everything". Ofdensen suggests using the emergency broadcasting system, but everyone says they hate using it because of the long beeping sound it makes. The weather reporters then reveal that all other emergency systems have been looted and destroyed. An angry Nathan asks what their job is, and is told that they name hurricanes and is asked what the name of the upcoming hurricane should be. After much thought, Nathan names the hurricane "Scrambles the Death Dealer". Later news of the newly named hurricane is spread, and the impact causes even more wreckage and billions of casualties along with an enormous tsunami (strangely, only Dethklok and Ofdensen survive this). When the sun comes the state of Florida is completely reduced to mere ruins, with only one person left to attend another public speech. Meanwhile, the same police chase that has killed Nathan's second grade teacher and many of his classmates years ago goes on in the background, killing the one person left by running him/her over, while a survivor regards Nathan to be the best governor Florida had before being shot in the head. Songs featured in this episode *"Impeach God" Trivia *One of the other candidates for class president was Johnny Bonneville. Gallery Florida_State_Seal.jpg|The new Florida state flag and seal under Governor Explosion Florida_Police_car.png|The newly designed Florida police cars under Governor Explosion. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2